Midnight Blood
by Alex-556
Summary: After the fight with Naruto,Gaara had be isolated in his room for three days. Something was wrong. Temari has built up the courage to investigate the monster upstairs (One Short)


**I've been thinking about writing this for awhile now so I decided to just write it, the characters may be a little ooc? I dont know. The timeline is set a few days after the fight with Gaara and Naruto after the chunin exams**

 **Warning: Blood**

Now I'm in our secret place  
Alone in your embrace  
Where all my wrongs have been erased  
You have forgiven

Skillet- Forgiven

 **Temari's POV**

Three days. Three days Gaara had be isolated in his room. How did I know that?

I no longer heard the squeaks of the stairs or Gaara's bedroom door or window being opened.

Without Gaara the house was full of empty serenity, a daunting feeling of what was happening to the monster who lived up stairs.I was so afraid to build the courage to enter his room or even speak to him for that matter.

I was so petrified of him, of my own brother. I had to do something even If it killed me.

 **Normal POV**

12:00 at night. Temari knocked on the door.

"Gaara...?" She gave a knock at the door pressing her ear against the door.

No answer.

"Gaara... it's me..let me in,talk to me" She knocked harder, a small whimper was heard from the room.

Still no answer.

"Leaveee." The voice was trembling, Temari could sense a hint of pain from the monster

She knocked harder, her body trembling and sweating ' _he's my brother...I shouldn't be afraid of my own flesh and flood'_ Temari thought to her self

" Let me in Gaara! I know you're in pain...I can help..please"

"G-go a-awayy." The cry turned into an agonising scream

"Gaara I-" The door opened with a eerie screech.

Temari stepped into the dark and cold room were the only light source was the moon.

Temaris heart sank. The image in front of her caused her heart to skip a beat.

Her little brother sat on his bed with his knees close to his chest and his face was hidden behind them. But there was something else.

Blood.

Blood staining the white lining, blood staining the carpet.

Blood staining Gaara's wrist.

His hand was laid beside him on the white sheet and the other hand held to his knees.

Temari was speechless. ' _He's my brother goddammit, my brother! Not a monster!'_

She walked closer "Gaara you're hurt, let me see" she crouched down reaching for his bleeding wrist but he yanked his arm away

"Leave Temari." Temari could hear the pain in his throat as he spoke.

" I'll be back" Temari left the room and within seconds she came back with the first aid kit. Gaara didn't move or even lift his head to face her.

Temari grabbed his wrist quickly. " What happened Gaara?" She took out a white cloth and placed it on his wrist. No answer.

"Did you do this yourself?" She placed her hand on the white cloth on his wrist, he flinched from her touch

"I had..no choice" He lifted his head up meeting his sister's gentle eyes.

There was a few minutes silence between them as Temari had began to stitch his wrist, she could see deep multiple scars on Gaara's other wrist.

Gaara stared motionless watching Temari.

"Why?.." Gaara decided to speak, forcing the words out.

"Gaara you're hurt...I cant leave you bleeding" Temari was trying hard not to tremble in fear of her little brother, her hands were also sweating and shaking as she was stitching him up.

"Are you afraid?" His voice had turned distant and cold as normal which made Temari tremble even more

"No..no I'm not afraid..just c-"

"Dont lie. You are afraid of me. You're trembling." His body tensed up in anger. Her heart sank again seeing pain in his sea-foam eyes.

She changed the subject "Why did you hurt yourself..what did you use?"

Silence entered once again. "I had..no choice..it made me...the sand."

"No Gaara, it doesn't control you, you're strong...don't let it win. I care about you, Kankuro cares about you"

"Why would you care for me?"

"Because you're my brother, we're family and family take care of each other" She had finished stitching him up and stood up.

"I'll leave you alone now" She picked up the first aid kit but a ice cold hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't...stay.." His words were choked. "dont leave me.."

Temari felt tears build up in her eyes and sat on Gaara's bed.

She nodded and moved further on the bed next to Gaara, she finally stopped trembling and relaxed letting her shoulder touch his.

"Temari..." his voice was cold and calm

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

This was the second time he had ever apologized and meant every word.

"It's okay dont mention it" Temari gave a gentle smile.

Gaara relaxed his eyes and closed them.

"Temari..."

She looked at him yawning.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All the promises and lies

All the times I compromised

All the times you were denied

You have forgiven

Forgive - Skillet

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Reviews please? :D**


End file.
